


Episode 9 From Viktor's POV

by Chatlote



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 9, M/M, Victor POV, really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatlote/pseuds/Chatlote
Summary: Based on Viktor face at the end of the episode I felt like writing how his day might have went along with his feelings, hope you enjoy~Please read End Notes





	

Viktor was a wreck. He couldn't remember the last time it had been so easy to care so little about his outside appearance because of how emotionally tired he was. 

The ten hour flight had been restless, he had slept less than half of the flight and even though he travelled first class it felt terribly uncomfortable without Yuuri to lean on for body heat. When he was trying to sleep his mind was restless when he was awake his legs shook with apprehension. Makkachin had turned into someone incredibly important to him through the years who gave him comfort and company, Yuuri had been someone he had just found recently but he wanted to hold on to him and not let go. He had been forced to choose one and Yuuri made the choice for him. When he thought he couldn't love his apprentice more than he already did, Yuuri surprised him once again.

As soon as he landed he hailed a cab to the vet, where he spent the afternoon there waiting for news on both his beloved dog and his beloved lover. Yuuri's family made sure he ate and tried to keep him company, but what who he really needed was on a ten hour flight away.

Eventually, around dinner time, long after the competition had finished, the vets told him there was nothing to worry about, Makkachin was back in his arms and while a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest as his dog made sure to envelop him in saliva, no amount of hugs from Makkachin were enough to fill a hole that had opened since he boarded the plane 20 hours earlier.

Around midnight when the family discussed who would go catch Yuuri at the airport he offered without a second thought, surely he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway and that he wanted to see Yuuri as soon as possible. 

As he waited, he re-watched Yuuri's performance over and over again in his phone, guilt eating him away as he knew that his performance could have been better if Viktor had been there, he felt like he had failed as a coach one again.

Around the time the sun was rising he was starting to doze off for a bit when Makkachin bark made him look up, his eyes meet with Yuuri's and without thinking they both were running along the glass who divided them, not breaking eye contact, wanting to make sure the other really was there and that they wouldn't leave.

Viktor arms moved without his permission, opening to take Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri ran into them, burying his head on Viktor's shoulder. Viktor enveloped him tightly and the hole in his chest felt like it was being filled up again.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I am writing that I post so I decided to start with something small and finished.  
> Before I start publishing other things I have worked on I wanted to do some small fic prompts so please if you have anything you want me to write send me a message here or on tumblr!!!: http://carol-ars.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also this was originally posted on tumblr so if you want to like/reblog: http://carol-ars.tumblr.com/post/153923532316/episode-9-from-viktor-pov


End file.
